Prehistoric soul
by Tigertyler7
Summary: Ty Strauss reunites with his siblings after being abandoned by their parents and was raised by the archaeological society. an evil wants to kidnap the 4 but they will have Fairytail to deal with. (Lalu)(Elfgreen)(Mireed)(Bixli)ECT
1. overview

Prehistoric soul

overview

Ty Strauss, the older brother of Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna Strauss, he was abandoned at birth because he had black hair and brown eyes and that did not suit well with his parents, the father was naturally black but had expensive genetic modifications to make his hair silver like his wife's. he was found and raised by the Archeological Society. They Identified him with magic and gave him the name Ty Strauss. when Ty was 10, he was using magic but did not know what he wanted to practice. One night he was out for a walk in a dig sight, he fell into a cave and he saw a miserable T-rex. the T -rex was under a spell that kept it's spirit in the world and was attached to a chain. no one was around, so Ty freed the soul. The T-rex was so grateful to Ty that he gave his remaining power to him teaching him Prehistoric soul. to date he is the only person who has that hind of magic. Ty saved some of the T-rex's friends who were suffering too.

he is currently 19 and older than Mira by 6 months. he has a body similar to elfman after he was training for the games he was 6 cm taller than elfman. he had black hair that was in a short buzz cut. He was normally bare chested and wore rusty red pants with a belt that has a dinosaur's head buckle. he wears a spiky red armband that covers a birthmark on his right wrist. when he went formal he would wear a brown suit. occasionally he would wear a yellow tank top. he usually wears it during parties and public events. he wears blue combat boots.

He is very kind, intelligent, and protective. He learned manners from the Archaeological society.

here are the takeovers Ty can do

 **Full body**

Tyrannosaurus soul- a yellow T-rex with Brown eyes

Plesiosaur soul- a blue Plesiosaur with purple eyes (If you don't know what it is think of the loch ness monster)

Pterodactyl soul- a red pterodactyl with green eyes

 **Partial body**

Sabertooth soul- skin color is tanned, hair color is dirty blonde still short, grows fangs, wears an sabertooth skin speedo, claws, has two daggers that are a sabertooth's tooth

Velociraptor soul- pale green with red triangle markings on the back, clawed toes, very fast, sharp teeth

Stegosaurs soul- green back armor with spikes on the back, dark green hair still short.

Ankylosaurus soul- tail with a yellow spiked wrecking ball, hardhat, yellow leather jacket with small spikes on it no undershirt.

One more OC coming up but I will make you wait sorry.

I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does

please review and PM me honestly


	2. Chapter 1

Prehistoric soul

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in magnolia spring season standards. Then we go to the Fairytail guildhall where things are you say… mild in their standards. Everyone was doing what they usually do, eat, drink, party, fight, yell, read, or go on missions Etc. suddenly the door opened up and a man who looked bigger than Elfman currently looked.(This is before they trained for the games). The man went to the lovely Mira Strauss.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" Mira asked

"I would like to join the guild." The man said

"Certainly, What is your name?" Mira asked

"My first name is Ty, my last… you will see." Ty said as he took off his armband and showed Mira a familiar birthmark."

Mira's eyes widened and she said, "Elfman, Lisanna, Come here quick!"

the two came in a hurry worried because of her tone.

"You better not have tried to hurt her." Elfman threatened.

"What is the problem Mira?" Lisanna asked

"Look at his wrist." Mira instructed

They had a similar reaction to Mira when they saw it.

"We have the same mark, mine on my shoulder blade, Lisanna's is on her ankle, and Mira's is on her thigh." Elfman said

"Wait, does that mean what I think it means?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, My last name is Strauss." Ty said

Everyone stopped what they did and yelled "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"I'll explain through this." He said as he pulled out a small lacrima that was given to him by the archaeological society. it showed them how and why their parents abandoned Ty at birth. after the video was done Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna were all in tears.

"I am so sorry Ty, I am so sorry." Mira cried while pulling him into a hug. Elfman and Lisanna joined in.

"It is not your fault, You weren't even born yet." Ty Explained. "Besides, I was raised by the Archeological society and I was trapped in time a different way for 7 years one day after you guys did. when I met up with them again it was after the infinity clock incident. they told me to come here as this is where I truly belong." Ty explained.

"Where would you like your guild mark?" Mira asked.

"Right shoulder yellow." Ty responded.

after he got his guild mark Mira asked, "what kind of magic do you use?"

"Takeover" Ty said.

"How convenient" Lisanna said

"Man" Elfman yelled

"Which kind" Mira asked

I'll Show you, Take over, Sabertooth soul (Read description)

"Is it beast soul" Elfman asked.

"No, I'll try again" Ty said Takeover Tyrannosaurus soul" after he went back to normal he said, "My magic is Takeover prehistoric soul."

Master came along and said, "Now that thats out of the way… LET'S PARTY!

everything went back to normal

I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does

please review and PM me honestly


	3. Chapter 2

Prehistoric soul

Chapter 2

"Can I ask a question Ty?" Lisanna asked.

"You are my sister so yeah." Ty responded.

"When Elfman and I were learning takeover from a book we did not see anything related to Prehistoric soul. how did you learn it?" Lisanna asked.

Everyone else was curious after Lisanna asked the question and were listening.

"That story is a bit long so if you want to listen I suggest you sit down." Ty said.

Everyone complied and sat down on a seat, floor, stool, etc.

"When I was 10 years old, my magic inside of me grew, but I did not know what to do with it. one day I was at a dig sight when I fell into a cave. there was a noise inside so I followed it. when I got to the end of a tunnel I saw a spirit of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, in pain, and stuck to a magic chain. once I freed it, he was so grateful that he gave me his remaining energy therefore giving me the takeover. before he left he said that there are others like him that are friends of his that are trapped here too. When I got out, I talked to the Archaeological society then we parted ways with the promise to meet again. I traveled all over magnolia for 9 years, the society was constantly helping me financially. I found a Plesiosaur in an underwater cave, a Pteradactyl in a mountain cave, a ankylosaur under a wrecked village, a pack of velociraptors in a jungle cave, and a pack of Sabertooth tigers in a Ice cave. the Ice cave one was where I was trapped in time in ice that did not kill me for 7 years. I was saved by the archaeological society a day after you guys were freed. They told me about you after I recovered fully and sent me here. "Ty explained.

"There are still trapped spirits all over Magnolia and I need to find them. Problem is I don't know where to look." Ty said. "I will stay here and if you guys figure out anything let me know." Ty said.

"We will but now we have to train because the grand magic games are upon us in 3 months. Go train to your heart's content. Makarov said."

(Time skip after everyone left to train.)

(We will go with Ty, Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, and Cana)

after walking into the mountains, we were greeted by crime sorciér who gave us our second origin and told them what was happening. even after the power boost, we still trained. I helped Elfman grow his muscles, and Cana with her accuracy. Mira and Lisanna just sparred with each other.

(Time skip 3 months later)

Everyone was back and the announcement on who was on team a and b will be announced.

"For team A, Elfman, Mira, Gajeel, Ty, Laxus, and the substitute Lisanna. For team B, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and the substitute Cana." Makarov announced.

"Master, I don't mean to be rude but, why me?" Ty asked. "I am fairly new to Fairytail after all."

"You have been proven to be strong and also, after hearing your story, by putting you in the games it will give you job requests as some people might know where the souls are." Makarov said.

After what Makarov said everyone was in on the plan.

I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does

please review and PM me honestly

The GMG is coming up next. if you have any ideas let me know


	4. Chapter 4

Prehistoric soul

Chapter 2

(After the Primeliaries.)

Welcome to This year's Grand Magic games! Let's introduce the teams in 8th place we have Fairytail team B. in 7th place is Quatro cerberus. 6th place is blue pegasus

5th place is mermaid heel. 4th place is lamia scale in third place is raven tail in 2nd place is fairytail team A and first place is sabertooth.

hidden event

1-rufus

2-gray

3-lisanna

4-lyon

5-beth

6-yeagar

7-eve

8-nallpudding

battles day one

 **bold** means win

 **lucy** vs flare

 **Gajeel** vs **Jura**

 **Orga** vs warcry

 **Ariana** vs ren

timeskip second day after fairytail and sabertooth failed the chariot race

first battle is with Lyon vs Ty.

"Lyon is the second strongest in Lamia scale he will be a formidable opponent." The announcer said. "Not much is known about Ty except he is the long lost sibling of Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna Strauss. BATTLE BEGIN!"

Lyon started out with an Ice make bear. Ty turned into his raptor form and used his high speed to avoid it and deliver a counter strike. Lyon then used his Ice dragon to surround Ty and attack him. he barely missed as he turned into his pterodactyl form to fly away. Leone shot his Ice Eagles only for Ty to change into his T-rex form and bite it. Lyone then sent his Ice ape which was countered by Ty's Ankylosaurus soul. chunks of ice came crashing down but Ty changed into his stegosaurus soul and defended against the ice. Ty came out in his Sabertooth form looking unharmed but tired. Lyon asked "What kind of takeover magic is that?"

"Takeover Prehistoric soul."Ty answered. "This is my Sabertooth form.

after he said that the sabertooth members stared wide eyed at him. he took his sabers and slashed Lyon giving him a x scar on his chest and he passed out Leaving Ty the winner. after he left the stage master giemma was thinking. "What is a guy who has that takeover doing with the fairy losers? He should be here in sabertooth." he was then plotting how to get Ty to switch sides.

(Timeskip fairytail in the bar.)

"Cheers" Everyone yelled. Everyone was congratulating Ty for his performance against Lyon. The party stopped when Sting and Rogue blew up the door.

"What's the problem? The party stops when we show up? That is cold man." Sting said. they spotted their target and went up to him. before Ty could say hello, Sting said "You, Sabertooth, lets go!" Rougue punched Sting into the wall.

"Sorry, Sting here has no social graces." Rouge said.

"HEY!" Sting said. "We at sabertooth would like you to join our guild. it is a chance to be on the winning team."

"I can't even if I wanted to." Ty said.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Sting asked.

"My siblings are in fairytail and I love Fairytail just as much as if not more than Rouge likes Frosche." Ty said.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Sting said who was then punched into the wall again by Rouge

"I respect your decision. If I had family in a different guild, then I would definitely be in that guild." Rouge said. "Just be warned that our master is rather…tenacious at times and won't back down. He will try anything." Rouge said as he left dragging a knocked out Sting with him.

The next day,

Things started going out as planned until at the end of the day. Giemma, Oobaba, Goldmine, Bob, and Mermaid heel's master, (Raventail was disbanded after they were caught cheating.) all went into the booth and talked on the microphone.

You, Ty Strauss wish to deny my offer of being in the winning team. so be it. However if we win, you will have to join the guild and…" Geimma said and before he could continue.

"My Leon keeps talking about Juvia, if we win she will be handed over to Lamia scale." Oobaba said.

"Bacchus said something about Elfman if we win you hand him over." Goldmine said.

"There are so many good looking men in that guild but if we win, Erza will be with us." Bob said.

"If we win we also want Erza" Mermaid heel said.

"WAIT! DO WE GET A SAY IN THIS! The mentioned people + Makarov said in unison.

We would like to have a word with you Makarov alone. Geiemma said and they dragged makarov into a small conference room in the colluseam.

"We are doing this bet weather you like it or not!" Geiemma said.

"Of course if you win, we will hand over one of our people each." Goldmine said

"And so that you won't deny the bet Īe shūryō jumon wa arimasen" Mermaid heel's master said.

"I ACCEPT! Wait… WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Makarov said panicked.

"I put an anti quit spell on you so you would accept our offer." Mermaid heel's mastersaid

"The brats are not going to like this." Makarov said.

I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does

please review and PM me honestly


	5. Chapter 5

Prehistoric soul

Chapter 4

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Erza said with half a mind to completely destroy the guild masters.

"They put a no quit spell on me so I can't say no." Makarov said.

"This game just got personal" Natsu said with his fist on fire.

"It is even more personal for the Strauss siblings" Lucy said trying to calm Natsu. they turned to see a crying Mirajane and Lisanna with one Elfman trying to hold back his rage and one Ty in his Raptor soul looking like he would kill anything that would separate the 4.

"We just got our older brother back, we can't loose him again." Mira said in-between cries.

Just hearing their cries just made Natsu, Elfman, and Ty even angrier. Natsu was engulfed in flames, Elfman was in his Lizardman Takeover and Ty was still in his Raptor takeover.

"We won't lose! No matter what." Ty said now hugging Lisanna and Mira still in his raptor form.

(The next day)

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, THE GUILDS THAT REMAIN MADE A BET THAT IF THEY WIN THEY GET ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF THE FAIRYTAIL GUILD. WHO WILL BE BETTED ON FOR THE OTER TEAMS IF FAIRYTAIL WINS?" Mato said.

Orga

Chelia

Rocker

Milliana

Jenny

also Our next event is the naval event.

Results

1-Minerva

2-Lisanna

3-Juvia

4-Chelia

5-Risly

6-Jenny

7-Rocker

However, Lisanna was brutally beaten to near death by Minerva.

"Be prepared to join ranks of Sabertooth's strongest Ty" she said with a smirk and teleported back to the stands.

Chelia and Wendy used their healing magic on Lisanna. Elfman, Mira, and Ty were so angry that they looked like they would torture Sabertooth to death and then make a spell so they can only feel pain in the afterlife. The thought of that even made Jura shudder.

(Timeskip after the two teams become one)

Fairytail had to condense into one team. Here is the team. The announcer said. Because they had 2 teams they are allowed to have 8 people in the team.

Ty

Mira

Elfman

Gajeel

Laxus

Erza

Gray

Natsu

we will have 2 double battles for each team.

The teams are

Fairytail

Ty and Elfman

Natsu and Gajeel

Sabertooth

Orga and Rufus

Sting and Rouge

Mermaid heel

Kagura and Milliana

Risly and Beth

Lamia scale

Lyon and Yuka

Jura and Toby

Quatro cerberus

Bacchus and Rocker

Yeager and Nobaly

blue pegasus

Ichiya and Nichia

Ren and Hibiki

here is who is battling who

Bacchus and Rocker vs Ichiya and Nichia

Lyon and Yuka vs Kagura and Milliana

Ren and Hibiki vs Orga and Rufus

Yeager and Nobaly vs Risly and Beth

Ty and Elfman vs Jura and Toby

Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rouge

I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does

please review and PM me honestly

Next time we will do battle Ty and Elfman because if you haven't seen the battle with sting and rouge vs Natsu and Gajeel you may want to see it also I have a poll up and I want anyone who can vote to vote thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Prehistoric soul

Chapter 3

 **Bold** means win.

Bacchus and Rocker vs **Ichiya and Nichia**

 **Lyon and** Yuka vs **Kagura and Milliana**

Ren and Hibiki vs **Orga and Rufus**

 **Yeager and Nobaly** vs **Risly and Beth**

Our second to last battle is with Iron Rock Jura and Jellyfish Toby vs Beast Arm Elfman and …Ty does not have a nickname yet but he will probably get a nickname soon. Battle begin.

Ultimate Super Super Ultra Mega Mega jellyfi… he didn't Finnish as Elfman knocked him out with his beast arm iron bull.

Toby is so going to git a good spinning from me for loosing so easily. Oobaba said.

That just leaves it two against one with the power of two.

They started fighting. Elfman turned into his basic beast form while Ty turned into his ankylosaur form. Jura was using his Iron Rock wall to protect him from Elfman's punch but Ty used his wrecking ball of a tail to destroy it then elfman punched Jura. he used his rumbling fuji and the attack barely missed the two as Ty went into his raptor form and Elfman was in his were tiger form. They were all panting. Elfman punched Jura up and then Ty jumped using his tail and used his raptor's speed to deliver a kick that knocked jura out. Everyone was shocked at their strengths.

I-I Think I have a good nickname for Ty." Mato said his nickname will be The Raptor.

Hmm, I like it Ty, The raptor.

Last battle **Natsu and Gajeel** vs Sting and Rouge

(Timeskip after Lucy was arrested for nothing)

"Now for the final battle all will participate each team will choose a leader who if defeated will be worth 5 points. everyone else is 1. Fairytail will be worth 3 points for Fairytail's leader." The announcer said.

Here is who is participating

 **Blue Pegasus**

Parfum Man Ichiya

Snowy Eve

Archive master Hibiki

Airy Ren

Lusty Jenny

 **Quatro cerberus**

Drunk Falcon Bacchus

Drill Rocker

Top Seemes

Weakling Nobalry

Flytrap Yeagar

 **Mermaid heel**

Archenemy Kagura

Kitty cat Milliana

Planet Risly

Spider ariana

Country girl Beth

 **Lamia scale**

Black wind Chelia

Jellyfish Toby

Wave master Yuka

Ice sculptor Lyon

Iron Rock Jura

 **Sabertooth**

White dragon Sting

Shadow Dragon Rouge

The Mistress Minerva

Black lightning Orga

Big Brained Rufus

 **Fairytail**

Beat Arm Elfman

The Demon Mira

The Icy Gray

Titania Erza

Lightning Dragon Laxus

Black Steel Gajeel

The Raptor Ty

And the surprise substitute for Natsu

Rain Woman Juvia.

Meanwhile

Lisanna, Wendy, Natsu and the Exceeds Try to rescue Lucy.

I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does

please review and PM me honestly


	7. Chapter 7

Prehistoric soul

Chapter6

The battle begun and Seemes, Beth, Ariana, Yeagar, Milliana, and Risly all have been defeated. Team Fairytail has not moved an inch yet and then with Mavis's signal, They each went a different direction. Ty went North, Elfman went NorthEast, Gajeel went East, Mira went SouthEast, Erza went South, Juvia went SouthWest, Gray went West, and Laxus went North West. Each person took out one person before going to their bigger battle. Erza beat Jenny, Gajeel beat Hibiki, Gray beat Ren, Juvia beat Eve, Laxus beat Toby, Elfman beat Yuka, Mira beat Ichiya, and Ty beat Rocker. They each went to a location to take on the big battles. Elfman made it in front of a bar and met Bacchus. Juvia went to a park and met Chelia, Laxus met up with Jura at a town square. Gray met up with Lyon at a river. Gajeel met up with rouge at a colluseam. Mira met Minerva at a park. Erza met Kagura on the outskirts of town. Ty unfortunately met up with Orga and Rufus. Sting was nowhere to be found.

Elfman and Bacchus started battle with bacchus overwhelming Elfman until he turned into his lizardman form and beat him.

I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does

please review and PM me honestly

Sorry it was so short, it just felt right to leave it at that for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Prehistoric soul

Chapter 5

(With Erza and Kagura.)

Each armor Erza used was cut through by kagura. Erza decided to not use any armer and focus on attacks. They clashed swords for quite a while until they had a little chat about Jellal and Simon. after Erza admitted it was her own weakness that killed Simon, Kagura went out at full fury while Erza used her master swordsmanship to defeat kagura. Erza then saved Kagura from a debris fall and broke her leg in the process. after telling Kagura who she is, Kagura cried and helped erza out and admitted defeat.

(With Mira and Minerva.)

"So, looks like if we win we get your brother, My father sees something in him that strikes his fancy so I will to." Minerva said.

"I just met him 3 months ago." Mira said. "Sure my parents abandoned him but he is still my brother and I will fight for him. I will also get revenge for my sister too." Mira said as she turned into her satan soul.

"Let's get the show on the road, Me and my Territory magic will defeat you." Minerva said.

They start of with Mira shooting am Evil spark attack while Minerva made an explosion that neutralized it while damaging Mira too.. they went into hand to hand combat with minerva charging her fists as and brutalizing Mira. Mira then saw a weakness and changed into her Sitri form and used her flames to go at speeds. Mira was able to dodge the explosions with ease and then she used a burning high speed tackle to Finnish off Minerva.

(With Laxus and Jura)

Everyone was surprised that Laxus was able to fight him as an equal. Laxus then used his Raging thunder attack to defeat Jura.

( With Gajeel and Rouge)

Gajeel overpowered Rouge until a shadow came into him and then almost killed Gajeel. Gajeel was able to eat the shadows and defeat Rouge

(Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Chelia)

They were on equal terms until Gray and Juvia used a unison raid to defeat the two of them.

(With Ty, Rufus, and Orga)

"You have two choices, you can either submit quietly and join Sabertooth, or you will take us on one at a time." Rufus said.

"I would rather die than join Sabertooth." Ty said.

"Very well, don't say I didn't warn you. I shall go first." Rufus said.

Rufus started out with Karma of the scorching Earth which was dodged when Ty turned into his pterodactyl form. Rufus memorized and forgot the spell which made Ty fall back down on the ground. He then used Gravity magic and brought Ty to the floor. He was about to Finnish it when Ty turned into his raptor form and used speed to get out of the gravity and he delivered a kick that both knocked Rufus out and sent him through a brick wall.

Orga then attacked Ty with his black lightning which hit but Ty turned into his stegosaurus form to defend against it. He then turned into his T-rex form and stomped on Orga but he simply threw him aside. Ty then went into his sabertooth form and did the attack he used to knock out Lyon. Orga then Laid in the dirt defeated.

Sting sent a signal for the rest of the fairytail members to let them know where he is. They all Walked/Limped their way to Sting. Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Gray each came from the left, Ty, Elfman, Gajeel, and Laxus came from the right. Each one of them had ripped clothing and had an injury of some kind. Sting Started to attack and opened his eyes to see the fear. He was shocked as all 8 of them were just standing there waiting. He couldn't get himself to attack and admitted defeat. Team Fairytail won and the crowd was cheering. Erza asked Sting why he didn't attack. he said that he couldn't face Lector if he did. Milliana came and brought Lector to Sting who instantly ran for a hug. The fairytail members were smiling/smirking at the seen unfold while all the others that were knocked out woke up to see that Fairytail won.

Ty said, "As winners of the games we get one member from each guild." Everyone tensed as he said that. "However, as I was being betted on I get to say that I want everyone who was betted to stay where they are comfortable." Everyone went wide eyed when he said that. "A guild is not something where you can just be tossed around like a rag doll. A guild is for those who want to be a part of a family even if they have one already. We as guilds should look out for one another. If you won't do it for your guild then do it for me." Ty said. by this point everyone was crying even Kagura, Orga, and Jura were crying. "I dont want to force you to a place, that is your decision. I won't tolerate anything else." Ty said with tears in his eyes. by the time he was finished with his speech Evryone who heard on the Lacrima vision, minus Minerva and Jiemma, were crying at such a beautiful and moving speech.

Ichiya and Nichiya both said "What a moving Parfum" with tears in their eyes while his trio said "That is our master Ichiya while blowing their noses in unison. Jenny, Beth, Ariana, Risly, Chelia, and Milliana were all crying with each other while holding one another. Kagura, Jura, Rufus, Orga, Lyon, and Rouge were all wiping a tear from their eyes. The 5 from quatro cerberus, Toby, and Yuka were crying while saying "Wild" (Minus Yuka) The audience were in tears and were clapping at the same time. In short, everyone was moved and in tears.

I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does

please review and PM me honestly

(Sniff, I am trying so hard not to cry about how moving my own speech was)


	9. Chapter 9

Prehistoric soul

Chapter 8

"WHAAAAAAAT"?! everyone said as the king said about the dragons.

"10,000 dragons are going to be tough to beat. there are 7 known dragon slayers and only 6 are here." Sting said.

"8" Ty said. all eyes were on him. "Dragons evolved from dinosaurs, I have the power of the dinosaur in my veins making it possible for me to take down a dragon even though I won't be as effective as a dragon slayer." Ty said.

"All right then, The king said, the dragon slayers + Ty will be at the front." The king said.

Everyone cheered until the king said Kabo.

(Time skip after 7 dragons came out) (With Ty and the rock dragon)

Ty was in his T-rex form and was battling the rock dragon. they kept up the battle until the dragons disappeared.

(Time skip the party)

Ty was wearing a rusty red suit and everyone were in dresses and suits. The king was very interested in Ty and the Garou knights were equally interested after he found them. Ty explained his magic, it's origin, his past, and they replied their stories.

"We were wondering, we know about your siblings and your ties but would you like to be a member of our group as well as a member of fairytail?" Kama asked.

"Sure, as long as I can still be a member of Fairytail and I am sent to execute on 3 conditions, A- The person/people must be too tough for just you 5 and B- the person must truly have a hart of darkness, and C if someone/group threatens Fairytail, they go straight to us." Ty said.

"Deal, honestly we were expecting something like that anyway." Kama said.

just then Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, and Master came and addressed the situation further.

"That is not a bad Idea Ty, not only does it give us a powerful ally, but it gives us something to do with anyone who opposes our guild."Master said.

"I agree as long as you agree." Mira said.

"Man." Elfman said

"It gives us a chance to have more friends." Lisanna said

"We will show you around the Labyrinth and some popular shopping spots" Cosmos said with a smile

Ty smiled back. Good, then I can live up to my new nickname "The Raptor". Ty said

They partied all night.

I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does

please review and PM me honestly


End file.
